The instant invention relates to novel formulations useful as anaerobic adhesives.
Anaerobic adhesives are well known and have been in commercial use for several years. Most anaerobic adhesives are compositions containing a monomer, or combination of monomers, which will polymerize under certain conditions but not under other conditions. Those conditions generally favoring polymerization include the absence of oxygen and, if a redox initiator is used, the presence of metal ions. Oxygen will act as a polymerization inhibitor, and metal ions will act as polymerization promoters.
Consequently, these adhesives find optimal use in situations where they are pressed tight between two metal surfaces, such as between the threads of a bolt and nut. The close fit effectively removes oxygen, and the metal surface provides metal ions. This combination of conditions causes the adhesive to polymerize, and a strong bond results.
Practical formulations often also contain initiators, accelerators, stabilizers, thickeners, plasticizers, diluents, chelating agents and/or adhesion promoters.